Catch Me if You Can
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Friends will always be by your side,have your back,are straight forward,and will take the fall for you, supposedly.What happens when Sakura has nobody as a friend? Can she catch someone and they catch her? Will she take the sacrifice?


Catch Me if You Can

**Okay, Sapphire-chan here and this is my first ever DeiSaku one-shot. **

**Just to let you know beforehand, it moves slow at the beginning and the ending is almost instantaneous, but, that's how I first wrote it, and I thought it suited the situation.**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto, only the plot.**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

All my life I've been falling, like digging my own grave, I guess. It started with my crush on the most popular guy in our freshman year, Sasuke Uchiha.

That was when Ino and I lost our bond our friendship and I never did get Sasuke in the end. It was now my junior year, and life's happiness is still not there. I found that Ino belongs with people of higher popularity because really, she is horrible.

The way she plays dirty to get what she wants, as in Sasuke, isn't what I'd call friendship material. But, what are a friend's characteristics? Ah, happiness-prone is one of them and I miss it.

I guess when I first lost it, I should've known it wouldn't come back. Who knew friendship was answer to being happy and enjoying life at its fullest?

I kinda pushed Naruto away I guess. Making fun of him, hitting him, yelling, and by the time we reached sophomore year he had left me altogether, finding interest in Hinata instead. Once again, another foot under and I need a bigger shovel.

Eh, at first, I didn't take my first two losses seriously because really, I didn't know how much they meant to me. Ino, I found wasn't as big as a loss as under-appreciated Naruto.

So, without Ino, Naruto, or Sasuke, who did I have? The more I think now, the more stupid I'd call myself.

My parents both could give a shit less about me and I wouldn't consider them friends anyways. I couldn't even if I wanted too, they both died in car crash about six months ago.

As far as siblings, there are none because I'm an only child. So, all in all, there is no family support on my side.

I live in small apartment which the government pays for pretty much. All my neighbors are old hags with about a dozen cats each. Geez, I hate my life…

Back to lost and not forgotten friendships, I could consider Shikamaru friends I guess, that was until I upset him. I know, how could I have possibly screwed up a friendship with Lazy Ass?!

It was because of my lack of interest in clouds, cigarette smoke, my patience, and my temper that caused that demise. I didn't know, seriously!

So, once again, without my first best friend, my old crush, a person who was always there for me, my family, and a someone I could talk freely to and they'd listen, there truly was nobody.

As far as taking advantage of my friendships I never did. I could never backstab a friend like that by stooping as low as lying and rumors. But, then again, Ino probably did like Sasuke before me…ugh.

Why would I even say that? Ino is the definition of a backstabber. She's the one who really spreads rumors and preaches lies about me.

And, being conceited wasn't the way I treated Naruto, was it?

I always listened to Shikamaru's problems instead of just my own, right?!

It figures that all my friendships would end because of myself. My selfishness, arrogance, temper, the list goes on! I never took into consideration that my old friends had to put up with all my flaws! Maybe Ino's remarks were true!

I mean, I can't go emo because cutting my wrists wouldn't help, that I know. I can't go too emotional or a teacher or someone will send me to a therapist. I'm not about to get angry at others for what I've mostly screwed up. Guess, the only choice left is just to live it out.

I deserve this, I know I do. This sense of loneliness to know no one's going to be at my side is sort of depressing. Here I am, sitting in Asuma's History class, thinking solely upon my mistakes.

Maybe getting lost in my thoughts and self-pity is what is taking my grade down a letter or two. I'm sure the teachers have noticed by now, it has been three years since this hell has begun.

I need to find somebody, anybody, just someone who can fill this emptiness. A person that won't just listen, won't just care, I need them to be my everything.

Looking around the class there is no one that would even give me a second look or chance. Most of them either know me from pre-k or from Ino.

There was a knock on the door, and it's about twenty minutes before class is over. I anticipated it was just another teacher or something but it was actually a student.

It was a he, I'm sure. Despite his long blonde hair and lean figure he is male. I can't see his face because of his bangs…

"I see, so you're the new student, hmm?" Asuma's voice stated over the constant talk of the project groups. I chose to work alone since my faults would only damage my partner's grade.

"Yes, yeah." Geez that sounded well, hot! He has an accent too. Well, Ino and all her new slutty friends will most likely have him in their claws by the end of the day…if only I can see his face.

"Okay, what's your name?" By now, almost everyone was either whispering to their friends or checking this guy out.

"Deidara, yeah." Man, that would never get old, but why does his voice sound sad? Geez, that name is really original compared to mine which is pretty obvious.

His hair was unique shade of gold and big amount of it was in a tall ponytail. Mine was vibrant to pastel pink and shoulder length. It currently was in a low ponytail with my bangs covering my eyes partially.

I was looking at his clothes as he and Asuma spoke less loudly so I couldn't hear from the back of the class where I was sitting.

He was wearing cut out jeans, some plain black boots, a navy tee shirt, and a black leather jacket from what I can see. He dresses oddly familiar to me.

I'm currently wearing brown boots, faded jeans, a pastel pink tank top, and a brown leather jacket. Along with a brown leather engineer hat, I looked the part as a homeless, only less dirty.

Yeah, can't afford a school with actual uniforms but, then again, I do like the individuality…

It was weird but he kinda had this vibe about him that reminded me a lot like myself. He felt kinda depressed, worn, and as if he was just toughing it out.

I was beginning to think he was just like me, someone who's lost their friends and or family because of something he'd blame himself for.

It's awkward but also amazing at what you can pick up from what people wear, act, talk, or even poise themselves.

"Haruno. Come here a second." I gulped, I hope I'm not the person who has to show him around. It wasn't like I didn't like Deidara it's just, I don't want him to hate me too.

I stood, grabbed my green and black checkered backpack, and shaded my face as I walked to the front of the classroom.

A couple of people, namely Ino, tried to trip me but I just stepped over her perfectly polished foot and continued on.

I wasn't about to embarrass myself more than I already have, especially not in front of Deidara.

"I want you to show Deidara around the school and all, hang out around him, and try talking about stuff. I think you both have a lot in common." He whispered in my ear and patted me on the back.

I raised my head and smiled a small almost invisible smile that you'd only see if you squinted really hard. It was a small thanks to Asuma for actually considering me to show Deidara around.

I turned to Deidara and spoke, "Let's g-." I started but right as my sight caught his face I was speechless.

I mean speechless in a good way too. His right bang covered his right eye and he had a perfect jaw line, tan skin, and blue eyes.

He looked like a Naruto and Ino cross. He was a blonde like them, tan skin like Naruto, blue eyes like them both, hair with the bangs like Ino, and all.

I didn't notice I was staring but after a while he began fidgeting under my gaze. Just great, I probably freaked him out. But, it isn't the first time I've had that impression on people.

I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and pushed my hat down more where he couldn't see its freakish color. After that, I began to walk to the door, all the while biting my bottom lip.

Who knew I'd be so nervous?! And self conscious?! Just great, another failure on my part…

I heard a click of the door behind me, signaling that Deidara had just closed it behind him and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"So, yeah, where do you want to begin, yeah?" He asked calmly. Geez, his voice is just so intoxicating!

"Hmm, how about lockers? I'll show you where yours is." Right as I finished choosing, he handing me a slip of paper. Only then did I realize something.

He had bandaged hands with cut out gloves on. I was beginning to ponder on what had happened, but decided against it. It was probably a real touchy concept.

I gently took the paper and began to read it over quietly. It turns out we have all the same classes together. The time sheet also says that he's a junior too and doesn't have a last name.

I stopped snooping and found his locker number. His locker is 678, only about twelve lockers from mine.

Mine was 666, I know, 'Mark of the Beast', bad luck, ect. Yeah, I've already found that my locker is truly hellish.

"Hmm, you have all the same classes and me and your locker is pretty close to mine too." I spoke to him, I looked up to find Deidara staring at me. I was interested in why since there wasn't anything to look at, but, who am I to ask?

"Okay, why do you wear a hat, yeah?" Yeah, that is a question I knew he'd eventually ask. Most people already know, but, again, Ino's fault.

I didn't see that he'd mind me showing him so I took off my hat and at the same time pulled out the green elastic band that bound my hair. Right after I did so my hair seemed to curtain my face and I hid my eyes even further.

I thought he'd say something like, "Did you dye your hair with Kool-aid or something?" but instead he tucked a piece behind my ear and lifted my head up so our eyes met.

I had this feeling that he was going to say something and I was right.

"I like your hair, it's unique, yeah. And, by the way, what's your name, yeah?" Dumb ass me, forgets to introduce herself.

"Thanks and its Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I said instantly. I can't believe he actually complimented me, that is the first since like, Naruto.

"Suits you, yeah. Anyways, let's get to the lockers, shall we, yeah?" Man, his voice is just so charming but distant and longing at the same time.

"Okay." With that we were off to the lockers down a different hall a good ways away.

Once we were there I handed him his time sheet back and let him throw his backpack in his locker.

He seemed to be having some problems with the combination, so I decided that I should help. When I walked up next to him his face was contorted in frustration and it was cute. He gave up and began glaring at the locker instead.

I moved in between them and remember seeing his combination and undid the lock. He whispered to me a low thanks and before he began to shut it, I stopped him.

His hands must be hurt or he would've been able to open that door, I kept thinking. I might ask him later on…

I pulled out the pale green apple flavored gum from my mouth and place it in between the mechanism and the lock where it'll stay opened all the time.

"To keep the lock undone." I explained while working the sticky gum into the gears. He just leaned against the locker and watched me, which was sorta comforting. Usually people would just keep on walking.

I finished up with that and shut the locker and said, "I need to drop my backpack off at my locker too." And we walked up the hall about six feet and got to my cursed locker.

"Hmm, locker 666 is yours, yeah?"

"Yeah, means devil and that's about right. Stupid locker always gets jammed, or some shit." I didn't feel embarrassed to curse, no, and why should I? It's not like I'd be new to being embarrassed

"Okay, yeah." Man, I was probably boring him death, sigh, why can't I do anything right?

Yeah, why can't I? This damn locker! Why now?! This morning it was being a good piece of shit and not jammed!

As I kept pulling with one foot against the locker underneath mine, the door suddenly came loose and I began to fall backwards.

I didn't hit the tiled floor because Deidara caught me, which was even better than landing on my ass. Shows that locker!

"Here, yeah." He put my backpack into my locker and closed it all in one motion. Man, how was he so quick and fluid like that?

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Where's the way to the roof, yeah?" Did, did he just call me Sakura-chan? As I began to drift into la-la land, I remembered he asked me a question.

"Oh, we can head up there if you want, Dei-kun." Why, why did I just call him that??? Now he'll think of me as a fan girl. I growled to myself and looked up at him.

He looked shocked that I just said his named like that and I began to think maybe his girlfriend used to call him that or something.

"O-okay." He stuttered. Maybe I should say sorry? I really didn't mean to offend him or anything…

"Hmm, sorry about that. You called me Sakura-chan and I just thought I'd ca-."

"No, it's all right, you just caught me off guard, yeah. Most people would just look the other way, yeah." He interrupted, whispering the last part. So, I was right after all. He is like me in a way…

"You know, people do the same with me, I'm a horrible person." I said, commenting, while looking at my worn out leather boots.

I guess he wasn't going to support me or probably thinks the same like every one else now. I really need to improve my self-esteem…

Wait, is Dei-Deidara, hugging me?! Sure enough, he was embracing me and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around him and do the same.

It has been so long since I've even had a hug, it's a nice change of pace, really.

"I am too." He whispered into my neck. What? Why would he say that?

To know that there's actually a person that's the same age that's been through hell and back mentally, emotionally, and probably physically, I don't feel sorry for him. I don't mean in some conceited sadist way either.

Feeling sorry and pitying doesn't help. Sympathy isn't going to either, it's understanding and learning. Caring and showing it true fully is what cures old wounds, not false concern.

He broke about first, yet it felt reluctant. I slowly put my arms back to my sides and we just looked at each other for a while. That was, until the bell rang.

I quickly grabbed his upper arm, not wanting to hurt his hand or wrist, and began sprinting to another hallway. Reason why, there's one thing that I've learned it's never to be in the hallway when it's time to switch classes.

Once there, I walked to a door with Deidara right beside me, and there was a stairwell that lead up, eventually to the roof. The school was a good three stories high and a nice climb.

I didn't switch on the lights because someone might notice them and come and find us. Instead, we followed the guard rail up and eventually saw light at the end of the tunnel.

It was ironic at how it sounded, figuratively that is. The way, Deidara and I perhaps both wanted to truly see that reassuring sunlight after all the pain we've been through.

I didn't have to ask because, I person just knows if another has suffered or something because its like an instinct. An instinct to seek out and help them, is what I'd call it.

Once I opened the door, sun flooded onto the both of us as we stepped fully onto the top of the school. I made my way to the edge and slung my legs over the side, letting them dangle.

I had put my hat in my pocket and moved my hand there to make sure I didn't lose it. Then, I looked over at Deidara and waved to him to come over. Once he saw my invitation, he shone a true bright smile.

The type of smile I hadn't shown in a long time. And at that moment, I did, I smiled right back. It was contagious this feeling of security between us. It was all the reassurance I would ever need I believe.

I don't know why or how, but I've only known Deidara for probably half an hour and I feel as though I've known him my whole life. This might be pushing it but, I'm starting to think we're soul mates.

He must've been thinking the same thing because he sat down right beside me, throwing his legs over the side too and holding my hand, loosely. I didn't squeeze too hard because, his palms are probably still hurting from whatever.

We just sat there together each other's presence, curing the other of all the loneliness and shit we've either done or have been treated.

"Sakura-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said, his voice turning serious all of a sudden.

I knew what he was thinking and suicide had crossed my mind several times before, but I never had the courage to actually go through with it. Right now, did I really want to die? After all this search and misery, can I really just let go and be with him?

I guess there's only one way to find out…I'm used to sacrifice.

"I think I am, Deidara. No, I know I am Dei-kun." I quickly fixed my mistake. There was no way in Hell I wasn't going to show full commitment in my own death.

"I'll catch you, if you catch me, yeah." He spoke truthfully, looking straight into my eyes. I just gazed back, this is what I want, an escape.

Actually, I need this, there's a point where you just want to stay at that one moment and this is it. I need to be with Deidara, he's my person to lean on, my best friend, that someone that will listen and, mostly, he's my savior.

So, at that moment, almost noon exactly, we fell in each others arms. Fleeting memories, no. Fleeting passion, not that. Everlasting, I don't think so. But, before I could answer, he kissed me, and then, everything went black.

Undying dedication and true love, yeah, that's right.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, this was a very sad one-shot. But, I'm glad I was able to pull it off fairly decent I think. **

**I need some comments because I seriously am just going on what I personally think. **

**My self-judgment isn't one to be trusted. ^.^. So, review. **

**~ Sapphire-chan**


End file.
